1—Priority Claim and Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry and a pendant that allows for gemstones to lay flat, with some movement, yet not allowing for removal or flipping of the stone. It also may accommodate customization and incremental addition of gemstones at the time of assembly.
2—Description of Related Art
Prior art pendants generally hang from a chain and may turn or fall off. They are generally attached by a jump ring, which frequently open and may result in the loss of expensive gemstones. Still further, they turn and the bottom of the gemstone may be seen, as opposed to the top with the gemstone. Pstill further, it may be desirable to customize the color of gemstones, or move them around. For example, one user may want an emerald on either side of a diamond. Another wearer may want two diamonds on either side of a single emerald. The present invention allows for easy customization at the time of assembly.